Voice: Glee Edition
by glamgirl2500
Summary: Welcome to the Voice; where hopeful contestants get a chance at stardom! Who will win the judges hearts? And most of all who will win this year's contest?
1. Auditions pt 1

_**This is a collab between me and thenameissnix**_

 _ **This chapter is written by thenameissnix**_

* * *

"Welcome to the Voice," Carson Daly, the announcer of "The Voice", announced. "The competition that judges only on: talent, personality and being yourself. Winner gets a 3-CD contract with _Music History records_ & $1,000,000 reward and the chance to be called " _The Voice_!" Carson walked around the waiting area looking for a potential contestant to interview. He goes up to a 15-year-old girl. "Hello and you are?"

"Hi, I'm Charity Lands," the young girl spoke, very hyper.

"Hi, Charity; and why do you think you're 'The Voice'?"

"I've got 'The Voice' of the people; I know what it's like to be different."

"Well, great! Break a leg in there!"

"Thanks, Carson!" Charity headed towards the stage.

Charity got on the stage and saw the four chairs. _Here goes nothing._ The music began and Charity started singing:

 _I give you all of me, but it don't measure up_

None of the chairs had turned halfway through the verse. _Maybe during the chorus something will happen_ , she hoped.

 _I'll never be big enough to pay your dues, but I keep trying_

 _You just keep making me jump through hoops, why do I gotta do_

 _I just want you to look at me and see that I can be what you love_

 _I just want you to look at me and see that I can be good enough_

Will Schuester's chair turned around.

 _Good enough, good enough_

Then Holly Holliday's chair turned around. The song was over.

"Hello and you are," Holly asked.

"Charity," she said. "Charity Lands."

"Well, Charity, I think you're talented; and if you join my team, I promise you that you'll have fun and get a chance to show off said talent."

"So who do you pick?" Charity looked at both judges with simple consideration.

"I choose: Holly!" Holly got up and went to hug Charity and they hugged.

* * *

Ryder Lynn was backstage waiting for the stage managers to let him on. They walked him on stage and he stood there with his guitar. He sighed. _Here goes nothing_. He started to sing:

 _When your day is long  
And the night, the night is yours alone  
when you're sure you've had enough  
of this life, well hang on_

David Martinez's chair turned around.

 _Because everybody hurts…sometimes_

The song ended and everyone clapped.

"Let me start off with: that was amazing," David said. "But, I think with a full orchestra; and you can TOTALLY rock out! Welcome to Team David!" He gets up and goes to hug Ryder who hugs back.

* * *

Sutton Driscoll was standing on the stage waiting for the music to start. She took a big breath. _You got this in the bag; you're better than everyone here._ The music started:

 _I've got an army jeep_

 _My bumper sticker reads: "drink till he's cute"_

 _That's what I'm going to do._

Holly's and Will's chairs both turned.

' _Cause I'm a summer girl_

 _I wear my flip flops_

 _When I let my hair down_

 _That's when the party starts_

The song ended after a while and all chairs turned.

"I love your voice and the country feels I get from it," Holly stated. "If you choose me, I can really showcase your voice."

"If you join my team," Will intercepted. "I will show you how to show your soul into your music. May I add: you're talent seems to hide something and I want you to showcase it."

"I pick…"Sutton thought about her choice. "…I pick Will!" they met each other half way through and hugged.

* * *

Savannah Delmonico waited to be sent on stage. Whilst the stage managers set her up for the stage, she stared in front of her. _This was her chance_. She was wearing a t-shirt with her favorite band: _The Pretty Reckless_ ; jeans from _American Eagle_ ; & converse. "Ok, you're on," stage manager A said. She went on the stage and started to perform:

 _And I know he'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb_

 _And he'll always get the best of me; the worst is yet to come_

 _But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young_

 _This I know, (yeah) this I know_

 _He told me, "Don't worry about it."_

 _He told me, "Don't worry no more."_

 _We both knew we can't go without it_

 _He told me you'll never be alone-oh-oh, whoa_

 _I can't feel my face when I'm with you_

 _But I love it, but I love it, oh_

 _I can't feel my face when I'm with you_

 _But I love it, but I love it, oh_

Will listened to the voice for a while and then hit the button at the same time as Holly and David. Then Sue hit her button—the first for Sue. The song ended and she received a standing ovation from the crowd and the judges.

"Wow your voice is…" Holly started. "…WOW! To be honest, I didn't expect this; Anyway, I love your style and everything about your talent and you seemed to have a great personality."

"Thank you," Savannah said, smiling.

"Join my team and I'll show off that even more."

"Well, what is your name again," Sue asked.

"Savannah Delmonico," Savannah said.

"Well, Delmonico, you're the first to make me turn my chair; because you're the least deafening person I heard so far."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Join my team and you'll be a champion like me."

"Savannah, you have a lovely voice," David started. "I think just you and a guitar or piano would be perfect. Join my team we can make both our visions come true."

"You're really amazing," Will said. "I agree with every judge here to be honest; the difference from my fellow judges is that: it's about YOU; no one else. Everything you believe in and hope to accomplish is with me."

"Hmm…" Savannah thought. "I pick…Will!" they hugged and Savannah noticed the similarities between them. She just shrugged it off and enjoyed the fact that she made it on the team.

* * *

 **Glad to be doing another story with my bae: Katie! Please read our other stories as well. (:**


	2. Backstories pt 2

"So, Charity. Tell us about yourself," the producers asked the young 15 year old, who sat on the chair in front of the cameras.

"She smiled and twiddled her thumbs, a nervous habit she did. "Well, I got diagnosed with autism at the age of four years old. Since then I've used music as a way to control my emotions. My idol is Jussie Smollett from the show _Empire_ and I just love his music. I hope to win it all and prove that I have what it takes!" she exclaimed, her smile bright.

The producers couldn't help but smile from behind the camera at the girls enthusiasm. "We can't wait to see you out there, and best of luck to you!"

Charity nodded and with one last smile walked off, ready to kick butt in this competition.

Next up to sit down and talk was Ryder. He'd wanted to be on this show for years, using Glee Club as a start to boost his singing abilities.

At the go, he began to talk. "When I was a sophomore, I found out that I had dyslexia and it really lowered my self-esteem. It wasn't until I auditioned for the musical and joined the New Directions that I felt like I belonged someplace. I also love to play the guitar which makes my style of music stand out because I can turn almost any song into an acoustic version," Ryder told them, pushing his "Justin Bieber" style hair out of his face. He could definitely charm all the ladies with his looks.

The producers could not have been more impressed with his self-confidence, even with all the challenges he had to overcome. "Well, we cannot wait to see what you can do out on the stage. We wish you all the luck!"

The young man smiled in return and headed back to the lobby. He was nervous, that was to be expected of any contestant, but was ready to show what he was made of.

Next up was a girl, wearing what looked like a mini skirt and really short crop top. According to the forms, her name was Sutton Driscoll. The first words out of her mouth were, "Don't bother asking me anything, I'm here to win and make people cry if I have to." She was a confident one at that, but also very beautiful, with silky black hair and striking blue eyes.

"What is your style of music, Ms. Driscoll? I'm sure all of our viewers would want to hear what song you will be doing for our panel of judges," one of the producers asked, a little bit intimidated by this girl's confidence, though her southern accent was definitely charming and very unique.

"My genre is country pop and what I'm singing will be not revealed at this time. All I know is for you and the audience to be blown away by my outstanding talent," Sutton paused and thought about her next words very carefully. "All I hope is that for all the other amateurs watching to take notes, because this is competition is mine to win." With that, she flipped her hair behind her shoulder and walked off, her high heels clicking on the floor.

The last person to walk in was definitely someone unique and looked very passionate about what she wanted and wanted to accomplish. As she sat down, a smile graced her face. "My name is Savannah Delmonico, and I live with my mom. I honestly don't know my dad, but I keep myself occupied by writing my songs and listening to different types of music.

The producers nodded at each other and smiled. "Well, you sound very eager to be here. I'm sure the audience and everyone is excited to hear you sing! We wish you the best of luck, Savannah!"

She smiled again, and shook their hands. "Thank you so much," Savannah said, walking back into the lobby, nervousness beginning to take over.


End file.
